Come Back Home
by totheart
Summary: Short cafemocha drabble. Cilan misses Ash. Cilan/Ash


**A/N: Short Ash/Cilan drabble highly inspired by "Come Back Home" by 2NE1**

_"Come back home  
Can you come back home  
Put all the pain in the past  
I still wait for you like this  
Now you gotta do what you gotta do"_

Cilan's heart felt like it weighed a thousand pounds the day he watched the train doors close him off from the most influential person in his life. That was years ago, and even with frequent calls from Ash, he hadn't felt whole since that day. He had achieved his goals of being an S-Class connoisseur and moved back home to Striaton to live with his brothers but he could never shake the feeling of emptiness that had been replaced by Ash's absence.

"Cilan, phone call." He heard Cress call from somewhere in the apartment. Cilan instantly napped from his thoughts and his heart pounded. Chili and Cress made themselves scarce to give him some privacy as he approached the screen holding the object of his affection came into view. A smile instantly bloomed on his face.

"Hi, Ash." he beamed.

"Cilan! I'm so glad to see you!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, chimed in with a "Pika-Pi!"

"We just talked last week. It hasn't been that long." Cilan laughed.

"I know. I just miss you. How're things going?" Ash asked casually, as Cilan's heart raced at the "I miss you". It never failed to amaze Cilan how such seemingly off-handed comments like that from Ash affected him. Cilan willed himself to calm down.

"Well being part-time gym leader, part-time restaurant owner, and full-time connoisseur has kept me pretty busy. But I'm more interested in your travels. How's the Kalos Region?"

"It's great! Serena, Clement, and Bonnie are great. Team Rocket shows up a lot though. Man, those guys never give it a rest." As Cilan stared at Ash through the screen talking so animatedly, he couldn't help but feel jealous, then shameful. Ash was not his to keep, even if he considered him his "premium brand". A deep longing filled his chest as he realized he'd zoned out of Ash's stories.

He couldn't hold it back any longer. The words just poured out.

"Ash, when are you coming home?"

There was a long silence.

"Well Mom says-"

"No I mean here, with me. You're always welcome here." Cilan touched his chest, over his aching heart. Cilan was nothing if not passionate, so when tears began to well in his eyes he didn't try to hold back. He wanted Ash to see the hole in his chest he'd left.

"I know Cilan..." Ash was suddenly very serious and Cilan wasn't sure but Ash's eyes could have glazed over as well. "But please don't cry. I'm not there to wipe away the tears."

Butterflies danced in Cilan's stomach at the comment.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you so much, Ash. My recipe is just half-baked without you."

"I miss you too, Cilan. I love you."

Cilan instantly perked up at those three words. It was understood the feelings they had for each other, but they'd never said the words before. Cilan's face flushed and his chest began to feel like a flower in bloom.

"I-I love you too, Ash."

"I'm glad." Ash smiled that beautiful smile that steals Cilan's breath and Pikachu looked rather smug. "I've got to work hard and I can become a Pokemon master, so that I can be worthy of being a high-class connoisseur's boyfriend."

Cilan's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" Ash just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cilan felt a new feeling wash over him and smiled back warmly. "You do that, and I'll support you all the way. I'll wait for you, my missing ingredient."

"Really? Thanks, Cilan. I gotta go now. I'll call you when I get to the next town over." Ash paused, and looked around suspiciously, before saying "I love you" once more and kissing the screen. Cilan's heart did a flip and he touched his screen as if he were touching Ash's lips.

"I love you, too. Bye."

After the call was disconnected, Chili and Cress emerged looking very amused.

"Nice conversation, bro?" Chili asked, winking.

"Better than a perfect dish." Replied Cilan. It hurt being away from Ash, but as long as they were willing to make it work, he'd be okay.


End file.
